Transporting in a Towel
by AJustice90
Summary: Doofenshmirtz's latest -Inator sends Vanessa on a crazy trip, even if she isn't properly dressed for the occasion. In Continuity with PFtones3482's Secret Life of Candace series.


It was another summer day in Danville, everyone was enjoying their usual lives unaware of the daily battle of good vs. evil happening at….

_"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"_

Perry the Platypus came down from the roof into the lab of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who will be referred to as Dr. D for the rest of the story to save the writer of this story some trouble.

"Good morning Perry!" Dr. D said with his hands behind his back. "You know, I bet you are tired of having to come to this place nearly every day, so how about I broaden your horizons!" Dr. D pushed the button on the remote he hiding, causing a ring-shaped device to come speeding behind the semi-aquatic mammal, however said mammal heard the device coming as it appeared to split open and jumped out of the way, causing it to fly towards Dr. D. "Ah!" Dr. D quickly pulled the remote out in front to use the joystick to stop it from hitting him. "Great! You ruined the surprise, are ya happy with yourself?" Dr. D asked his foe as he landed on the ground. "Might as well you now: This is the Transport-You-Randomly-Around-The-World-Inator! Also known as the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I.! Anyone attached to it will be transported to random places of the world for varying periods of time for about twenty minutes! You are going to have being in the middle different places, hopefully during something important a cause confusion and awkwardness and you'd probably be exhausted and confused by the time you get back that you will be unable to stop for taking over the Tri-State Area with…, ummm. Well this is embarrassing, I don't have anything prepared for an attempt to take over the Tri-State Area, I guess I didn't completely think th-OOOPH!" Dr. D long monologue was finally ended when Perry socked him in the face and knocked him to floor. Perry then ran to retrieve the remote from Dr. D but his nemesis recovered and struggled with him over the remote. "Get your own remote for your own T.Y.R.A.T.W.I.!" The two continued to struggle, during it the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. was send flying over the place, bouncing off anything it came in contact with.

Meanwhile, Dr. D's daughter Vanessa was trying to soak in the bathtub to the music of her mp3 following her morning workout, however the noise for the fight was starting to tune out the music and broke Vanessa from her relaxation. "Dad, can you and your platypus playmate keep it down?!" Vanessa yelled. However, it seems her cries fell on deaf ears. "Grrrr!" Vanessa took off her headphones, got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body and walked out to the lab. "Did you hear me?! I said-" Just then the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. connected itself to her waist. "What is-" Before she could ask the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. started glowing, catching the attention of her dad and Perry, as she was transported away.

"Vanessa! Look what you did Perry the Platypus! My little girl was now traveling around the world at random!" Dr. D yelled.

Perry started rubbing the back of his head in shame, he didn't mean for Vanessa to suffer anything he was supposed to go through.

As for Vanessa…

"-This?!" Vanessa quickly realized wasn't home anymore when she saw she was on the streets but it was dark out. "Where am I?!" She then saw a sign with what she knew a bunch a weird shapes and lines on it. "Wait, this Kanji. Am I in Japan?! Do did I get there?" She then remembered the ring around her waist; she looked down at it and saw there were some words on it saying 'Transport-You-Randomly-Around-The-World-Inator.' "DAAAAAADDDD! Great! I'm stuck somewhere in Japan at night, soaking wet and practically naked!" She tried to get to the ring off her, but to no avail. "It won't come off, and I can't change out of this towel. Maybe I can find a kimono or something." She then heard some gunfire. "Wha?!" She heard it again and getting closer. "Crud! I gotta hide!"

She got behind a dumpster from the side of a building, she looked to see what was going on and spotted a group men in grey bodysuits with what looked like buckets on their heads wielding rods and using their to fire lasers, their appeared to be fighting five people in strange pirate-looking outfits and helmets each with a different color and all wielding swords and guns, the pirates easily fended off the grey people's attacks and were slashing and blasting at them with ease.

"Is this movie shooting? This is looks pretty cool." Vanessa said to herself. Just she felt her arm being grabbed by something, cold, metallic and hard. "Wha?!" She turned to see her captor was one of five blue sharp-edged robots. "Am interrupting your movie?! Sorry, I'll just-"

"This isn't a movie woman, we're battling those space pirates and you in the way of our ambush!" The robot clutching her said.

"Space pirates?! Ambush?!"

"However we could use you as shield, those pirates wouldn't try risking a civilian's life to beat us."

"What?! No way blue boy!" Vanessa kicked the side of robot to help her escape, it goes horribly wrong. "Aaaahh!" Vanessa's foot starting to throb and hurt from from hitting hitting the robot's metallic body. 'That was really stupid.' She thought was she wished she could hold her foot.

"Ha Ha Ha! Foolish girl, time to meet the space pirates." Robots started moving towards their enemies, dragging Vanessa along when the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. started glowing. "Huh?!" Vanessa then transported away, leaving the robots flabbergasted and frantically looking for her. "What?! Where'd she go?!"

_"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnallllllllllll Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvveeeeee!"_

Robots looked to see the space pirates aiming their guns at them as they glowed. "Gokai Blast!" The red pirate said as they shot large energy bullets, each with a color of the pirates costumes, hitting and destroying the robots all at once.

Vanessa saw she was still outdoors, but it was now daytime so she knew she was back on her respective side of the world, she also realized she was knee-deep in water, she also noticed reeds all over the place meaning she was it in swamp and the water she in was pretty dirty. "Now I'm gonna need another bath all this." She then heard the sounds of people walking through the swamp. "Please no more robots, please no more robots." She whispered as she peeked through some reeds to see who was coming. It was two men dressed in camouflage withe hats carrying guns, one seemed to be his thirties sporting a long brown beard, the other was far older with glasses and a white beard and appeared to be carrying a Tupperware cup in his other hand.

"Si, you sure this is where that duck you shot down landed." The younger man asked.

The man called Si replied "Hey! It was right around here Jase, I always keep an eye of what I shoot down."

"Just a bunch of rednecks, not really a problem." However, she noticed a camera crew coming up behind them. "Rednecks on camera? It must be those Duck Dynasty guys that are so popular right now. If they see me I'll be half-naked on television. Better get moving."

However the sounds of her trekking through swamp caught Si's ears. "Hey! Ya heard that?"

"Hear what?" Jase asked.

"Something moving around here."

"Probably just a beaver."

"I don't its beaver Jase, think it's something bigger, let's see what it is."

"I think you hearing things."

"May have my duck." The two headed in the direction of Vanessa.

"Crud gotta keep going." Vanessa tried to go faster, however her feet was still in pain from before, making it hard for her to move to the point where she had to stop and put her hands on it feet. "Darn it. Need some ice or something." She could hear the footsteps getting closing in of her. "No, no, no." However the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. started glowing and teleported her away.

"Ya see that?!" Si asked.

"See what?" Jase responded.

"There was some bright light a second ago."

"You're losing it Si! Or you lost it a long time ago."

Vanessa suddenly found herself freezing severely, her feet was in snow and strong icy winds blew around her. "O-o-o-o-o-h-h-h-h mannn-n-nn-n... Not what I had in mind." Vanessa rubbed her arms around herself furiously to try and get some warm with no results. "At least my foot isn't hurting so much, since I think it's getting numb with my other one." Thankfully the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. got her out of there before it was too much for her.

Vanessa finally found herself indoors. "H-h-hopefully no one's around." Vanessa said as she continued to warm herself up. When she feel strong amount heat behind. "That's better. Where's that heat coming from?" She turned around to found out the heat came from an incinerator and that from her perspective she was lined up in from of it. Just then the ground beneath her started moving her towards it, and the shift happened so fast that Vanessa lost her balance. "Ow!" She looked up again to see she headed towards the fire pretty. "I gotta off this thing." She tried getting back up, but as she did her foot started acting up and she feel back to her knee. "Ah! Not now." She then felt her being pushed further by a cube of junk on its way to the incinerator. "I need to go for it!" She managed to push herself forward in the nick of time as the junk cube fell into the fire, causing some embers to spill out on her towel. "Ah! Hot! Hot!" She went into the stop; drop and roll position as the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. transported her again.

As she rolled to put out the embers on her towel Vanessa felt she was rolling in grass, once the embers were put out she stopped and opened her eyes to see a cow in front of her chewing on the grass. "Cows?" She heard some moos and looked around to see nothing but cows around her. "I can handle cows." She got up into a sitting position to relax get her foot a look-see, it was red and starting to swell. "Kinda hope I get sent to a hospital or a doctor's house next and someone can treat it." However her thoughts were cut short when she was surrounded from a light unlike the one the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. produced as well as the cow she was next to, she and cow started to levitate, Vanessa looked up to see the light came from an alien spaceship. "Oh, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Next thing she knows Vanessa and cow are in some metallic room light all around, she then gripped the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. "Come on transport me me already!" Just then some larger objects resembling a robotic eyeball came from out the wall and started scanning the two, after they were finished the retreated back into the walls. Soon an alien came in carrying a metallic rod with a big purple spike at the end. "Ah!" Vanessa screamed as it came closer. "Stay away!" She used her good foot to kick the rod off the alien's hand, making it fall spike first into the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I., actually poking a hole it, causing a sudden transportation. Another alien then came into the room.

"I don't get it; I just was trying to inject some medicine into her wounded foot." The alien Vanessa meet said.

"Maybe if ya explained what you were doing instead of approaching her with a weird-looking object she's wouldn't of freaked out, ya harkao!" (The alien species word for idiot)

Vanessa opened her eyes to see she out of the alien ship and in the air. "Uh-oh. Aaaaaahhhhhh!" She screamed as she fell, luckily she appeared to be near the ocean as the water broke her fall, unluckily just as soon as her head came of the sea and giant wave came down on her and pushed her down the water. As she tried to swim back up she heard a cracking sound and her bad felt even worse. _'It's broke now, that's for sure.'_ She thought as she clutched it but now found her herself sinking. 'I can't it's ending like th- huh?' As she feared her demise she saw a shadowy figure coming at her fast. _'What is that?'_ She found herself grabbed by the figure in an instant that they were headed to the surface. As tried to get a good look at her surprise savior, she saw a big red and orange fish tail below her. _'A mermaid?!'_ Before she could think any further they reach surface of the water and came up for air. Vanessa get out a big gasp and coughed up some water and started rubbing her eyes to get the salt off them so she could see.

"Are you okay Vanessa?" Her rescuer asked.

"I am, thanks for- Wait! How do you know my name?" She opened her eyes to see that it was Candace Flynn who saved her. "Candace?! You're a mermaid?" Just then another big wave was coming towards them. "Wave!"

"Huh?" Candace turned her head to see the approaching wave, she then took one of her arms off Vanessa and reach out to the wave causing it split for the sides. "Close one."

"Wha?!" Vanessa was at a complete loss. The same girl she unwillingly swapped clothes with and traveled around the world alongside her brothers and their friends before was a mermaid that power over water.

"I'll fill you in when we get to shore." Candace swam herself and Vanessa to shore to little time. As they hit the sand they were meet by an Asian girl Vanessa never meet in a purple one piece and sun hat.

"Candace?! Who's this? Was she is trouble and why is she in a towel?" The girl asked.

"Stacy, this is Vanessa, the Goth girl I told you about." Candace replied and looked back at Vanessa. " Vanessa, this is my best friend Stacy."

"Hi there." Stacy brought a hand down to Vanessa.

"Hey." Vanessa said as she was still in shock over the mermaid thing. Speaking of she noticed that Candace tail started to change into two human legs and the red swim top she wearing changed into a pink one-piece similar to Stacy's. "You're tail! It's gone!"

Candace looked at her legs and sighed. "Alright, you found it out. Whenever I'm covered in water I turn into a mermaid, and when I'm drying out I change back into a human. I can also control water and talk to aquatic animals. I've been like this for two years."

"Two years?! Who all knows this?"

"Aside from Stacy, my other best friend Jenny, my parents and brothers, one of my uncles and two cousins, my boyfriend, some of my brothers' friends and their parents, some other mermaids including the king of the seas and his daughter, and now you."

Vanessa was having a hard time processing all of this. Just then, the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. starting giving off sparks.

"Wow!" Candace and Stacy pulled back for the electricity. And then the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. came off.

Stacy picked it up. "What is this thing?" She noticed the words on it still intact. "Transport-You-Randomly-Around-The-World-Inator?" Candace widened when she heard the -inator part. "Patented Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc?!"

Vanessa noticed that the two started to get freaked out after hearing the name and her dad's business.

"Vanessa, isn't Doofenshmirtz your last name?" Candace asked.

Vanessa let out a big sigh. _'No use holding it back at this point.'_ She thought. "Yes it is. My dad is evil scientist who builds all kinds of crazy inventions to take over the Tri-State Area and mess with other people. And that thing one of them, he was trying to use this on his arch enemy but it went on me by mistake while I was trying to take a bath earlier, which is why I'm wearing only this." She pointed to her towel and let out another sigh. "And in the last couple of minutes I've been in Japan during a fight between apparently space pirates in spandex suits fighting metal men, was in swamp with those rich rednecks from TV., nearly got hypothermia, was almost incinerated, and got abducted on aliens."

Candace and Stacy looked at her with jaws dropped for second after hearing all that.

"Wait! You got to see the Gokaiger fight in person? My cousins told me about those guys, their seriously awesome!"

Candace took the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. from Stacy. "I can't believe Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to use this on Perry, oof!" Candace covered her mouth realizing what she slipped out.

"Wait, you know my dad and his enemy Perry the Platypus? Is that why you two got all jumpy?"

Candace looked at Stacy who gave a nod. "Alright, you see it was one of you dad inventions that turned me into a mermaid and now about him and Perry because Perry my pet."

"Perry is your pet?"

"Yeah, while I was getting used to being a mermaid I came across Perry fighting your dad and since Perry is semi-aquatic I was soon able to talk to him and kept his secret along mine."

"Does everyone else who knows you're a mermaid know about Perry and does my dad know about you?"

"No they don't, at least not anymore. You about the agency Perry works for?"

"Yeah, O.W.C.A."

"Okay, there was a incident a while ago where my brothers and their friend learned about Perry's identity but O.W.C.A.'s policy make it so that if we know about Perry they will relocate him unless we agree to have our memories erased, which we did. However Perry asked an intern named Carl to allow me to keep mine by going behind his boss's back, though he now knows and agreed have me join the organization to let my family keep him. So yeah, you add most of O.W.C.A. to the list of people who know my secret."

"So you got two secrets, one you shared with your family and one you didn't."

"Yeah."

"But wait?" Vanessa turned to Stacy. "How do you know about Perry and my dad?"

"They... crashed into my house awhile back, and I was near the end of The Grievance and didn't wanna have my memories erased and have to re-watch the movie and since I'm not part of Perry's host family he let me keep my memories and we let Candace in on it shortly after."

Vanessa was after to reply when her foot started to hurt. "Ah! She and the other girls looked down on her foot it see it had swollen further and was turning purple. "I need a doctor."

"Hold on." Candace griped her hands on Vanessa's foot.

"What are you-" Soon the pain went away and when Candace let go of her foot it look completely normal. "My foot!" She stood up and found her could walk perfectly fine. "You have healing powers too?"

"Yeah, I got it from a vacation at my uncle's. It's a long story, rather not talk about it."

"Thanks, and I won't tell anyone about you or your situation with Perry, it's the least I can do."

"Great."

"So where are we exactly?"

"It's an excluded part of the beach my friends found so I could swim in peace."

"So we are in around Danville right?"

"Yes, yes we are." Stacy answered.

"At least I'm near my dad's place."

"You aren't going to try going home wearing that are you?" Stacy pointed to Vanessa's towel which at this point was dirty and tore up.

"No way I can do that and I'm really tired from everything."

"I got an idea." Candace went over to her bag a pulled out her phone.

Shortly later, Candace and Stacy were standing at a change station when Candace's mom Linda arrived in her car.

"Thanks for coming, Mom." Candace said.

"No problem sweetie." Linda replied carrying a bag with her. "So where is Vanessa?"

"She's coming." Stacy replied as she turned pointed to the Goth sneaking through some large object to stay hidden until she was close to them.

Vanessa popped her head out. "Nice to see you again misses Flynn."

"Nice to see you too, Vanessa." Linda answered. "So why do you only have a damaged towel to wear?"

"Um, I wanted to give skinny dipping a try but I left my stuff too close to the water and it got swept by the water and my towel was all I could get in the water from the current and it got tore up."

"So Candace said you found out about her um 'condition'?"

"Don't worry, she helped me big time and I won't spill anything, to my parents, friends, no one."

"Thank you." Linda handed Vanessa the bag. "Here you go."

"Did you get buy these clothes?"

"They're from my closet." Candace replied. "Since my clothes fit you well before they still would."

_'Great the candy cane look again. Better than nothing I guess.'_ Vanessa thought. But when she peeked inside she noticed the outfit wasn't Candace's usual wardrobe. "Guess you got variety than I thought, thanks Candace." Vanessa went into the changing station.

"So you two are staying here for a bit longer?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, we'll be home in a few hours." Candace answered. "You just need to get Vanessa back to her dad's place."

"Okay then."

Sometime later back at D.E. Inc. Dr.D and Perry were waiting for Vanessa to come back.

"I don't get it. It's been twenty minutes; the T.Y.R.A.T.W.I. should've brought her back by now."

Just then the front door opened, Dr. D and Perry turned Vanessa stomping in. But instead of the towel they saw her leave with, which is now in a trash can, she was sporting Candace Goth outfit from Flop Stars.

"Vanessa, sweetie, you're back!" Dr. D ran to his daughter hoping for a hug, but instead had the T.Y.R.A.T.W. thrown at his face. "Yeah, I guess I deserved that. I'll apologize properly after I come to." Dr. D fell to the floor unconscious.

Perry came up to her with apologetic look.

"It's okay Perry, I'm mad at my dad not you."

Perry give a sigh of relief. _'At least she's safe._' Perry thought. He then took a second glance at the clothes Vanessa was wearing. _'Those look familiar.'_

Vanessa noticed Perry was eying her outfit. "Oh yeah, you can give this to Candace next time you come here when I'm around."

Perry's eyes widen. _'Vanessa knows about Candace and me?'_

Vanessa knelt to her knees. "Relax; I won't say a thing about Candace or Stacy knowing your secret or her mermaid thing. I owe you two a lot, so I can at least do that."

Perry could tell Vanessa meant what she, so he smiled, tipped his hat and headed home, hopefully he hadn't missed out of Phineas and Ferb's plans for the day.

Vanessa headed back to the bathroom, started some fresh bath water, stripped out of her borrowed clothes, stepped into the tub, turned on her mp3 and put on her headphones. As she soaked she though about how her encounters with Candace and her brothers and how interesting they've been. _'I may have to start hanging out with the Flynn-Fletchers more often.'_


End file.
